This invention relates to an improved wine fermentation tank.
Heretofore various fermentation tank structures have been proposed for receipt of crushed grapes or other brewing ingredients and the manufacture of wine or other liquors requiring a fermentation process. Potter in U.S. Pat. No. 3,823,655 discloses a typical prior art tank especially useful for the manufacture of wine. The Potter patent discloses a generally cylindrical tank which includes a plurality of drain tubes extending into the tank from the bottom to withdraw juice from the tank. The drain tubes are maintained within a cylindrical filter screen to prevent the crushed grape pomace from clogging the drain tubes.
Other apparatus of this general nature are disclosed in Hettinger U.S. Pat. No. 763,606; Garstang U.S. Pat. No. 271,700; Schwaiger et al U.S. Pat. No. 2,916,421; Vacano U.S. Pat. No. 3,729,321; Huppmann U.S. Pat. No. 3,407,722; Hirs U.S. Pat. No. 3,169,109; Schmidt, Jr. et al U.S. Pat. No. 2,901,115; Schneible U.S. Pat. No. 954,889; Lapp U.S. Pat. No. 755,144; Rall U.S. Pat. No. 291,535; Giesler U.S. Pat. No. 482,790; Reford U.S. Pat. No. 159,450; and Wolf U.S. Pat. No. 282,477. Publications disclosing similar devices include a brochure disclosing a vessel or tank manufactured by Bignier Schmid-Laurent, a company located in France and an article at pages 54 and 55 of the September 1975 issue of Wines and Vines entitled "Cuvaison Juice Separator Uses Gravity, CO.sub.2 to Preserve Juice Quality, Speed Processing".
The above-identified prior art disclosures and apparatus are believed to be effective. However, it is believed that an improved design for a fermentation tank which can be easily serviced and can additionally serve as a storage tank is desirable. Accordingly, the present invention was conceived.